(a) Field of the Invention
A stereoscopic image display device and a driving method thereof are provided.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the technology area of three-dimensional image display, a stereoscopic effect for viewing an object is presented using binocular parallax. Binocular parallax is the most important factor to allow a person to perceive the stereoscopic effect at a close range. That is, different 2D images are respectively seen by a right eye and a left eye, and if the image seen by the left eye (hereinafter referred to as a “left-eye image”) and the image seen by the right eye (hereinafter referred to as a “right-eye image”) are transmitted to the brain, the left-eye image and the right-eye image are combined by the brain such that the brain perceives a 3D image having depth.
The typical stereoscopic image display devices using the binocular parallax effect in 3D image displays are typically categorized as stereoscopic schemes using glasses, such as a shutter glasses or polarized glasses, and autostereoscopic schemes in which a lenticular lens or a parallax barrier is disposed between a user and the display device. Autostereoscopic schemes typically operate without the use of special glasses.
In a stereoscopic image display device using the shutter glasses scheme, the left-eye image and the right-eye image are sequentially time-separated and continuously output, and the left-eye shutter and the right-eye shutter of the shutter glasses are selectively open or shut such that the left-eye image and the right-eye image are sequentially viewed by the user and a stereoscopic image is displayed.
The shutter glasses scheme may easily execute a change between a 2D mode and a 3D mode of a display device, and a loss of data in each mode may not be generated. However, the shutter glasses in which the shutter is open or shut is worn such that the luminance of the stereoscopic image display device and the surroundings thereof may be diminished, e.g., the surrounding and display appear dimmed, a flicker generated by an external light source, such as a fluorescent light, may be easily recognized, and tiredness of the eyes of a user may be serious after viewing the display device through the glasses for an extended period.